Loud in the Library
by Truth in the Moon
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have some fun in the library. Klaine fun times smut


Okay, so this is the first time I've written boy/boy smut, so I hope it doesn't suck. Based off a prompt from someone.

* * *

><p>Kurt dragged Blaine down the hallway, walking quickly to avoid attention. He peeked between stacks to make sure they were empty before breaking out into a jog. Blaine squeezed his fingers gently, laughing as he worked to keep up with his over-zealous boyfriend.<p>

"Kurt, where are we going?" Kurt answered with a 'shush' and pulled him to the left, heading toward the science section. A few students looked up as they ran past before burying their noses back into their books. That's why this area was perfect. Everyone was too busy studying to care about anybody else.

Kurt stopped suddenly in the middle of the hall, causing Blaine to run into his back with an 'oomph.' Kurt merely shushed him again, looking down the aisles of the Physics section. With no one in sight, Kurt turned right and headed for the end of the row. Without warning, he spun Blaine around and pushed him against the old wooden shelves, attacking his mouth viciously and dropping his bag to the floor. Blaine, not expecting such an intrusion, froze briefly before tangling one hand in Kurt's hair and wrapping the other around his waist.

Kurt buried his fingers in Blaine's curly hair, happy that he had forced Blaine to leave out the gel today. Blaine nipped Kurt's bottom lip before sliding his tongue against his lips until they opened further. Their tongues tangled before Blaine slipped his into Kurt's mouth, savoring the taste of Kurt mixed with the coffee they had earlier.

Finally, they broke for air, and Blaine tugged on Kurt's hair, forcing his head back to expose his neck. He attached his lips to the pulse point, sucking roughly. Kurt moaned loudly, the sound almost echoing in the silent library.

Blaine chuckled roughly. "Baby, you're going to have to keep it down. You don't want to get us kicked out, do you?"

Kurt shook his head quickly. Blaine grinned and resumed his efforts. He wasn't going to leave the library without having left his mark on his boyfriend's pale skin. He sucked the skin again before biting down. Kurt's hands gripped Blaine's hair painfully. Biting back his own groan, he looked up to find Kurt's bottom lip trapped between his teeth, the pressure almost enough to make it bleed.

Blaine smoothed his hand over Kurt's cheek, his calloused thumb easing Kurt's bruised lip from its prison before sucking it into his mouth. He massaged it gently with his tongue as his hand still around Kurt's body slid lower. Reaching the hem of his shirt, he pushed it up enough to reach the soft skin of Kurt's lower back before pulling him close again, their hips crushed together. Their mouths parted and they gasped for air, their sweaty foreheads coming together as they stared into their lover's eyes.

Blaine grinned, his hands snaking down Kurt's body and grabbing his ass roughly. Kurt squeaked in surprise, causing Blaine to chuckle softly.

"Oh, fuck you," Kurt said, fighting the smile that tried to ruin his scowl.

Grinning, Blaine ground his erection against Kurt's. "No thanks. I'd rather fuck _you_."

Kurt groaned loudly, grinding against Blaine wantonly, searching for friction. Still gripping his boyfriend's curls in one hand, the other slid down his side until he found the edge of Blaine's shirt. He pulled it up until he could feel Blaine's warm skin against his fingers, his smooth skin brushing across Blaine's stomach, feeling the muscles contract. His hand slid up Blaine's toned chest, his hand brushing against the hair before his fingertips before finding their target. Taking one of Blaine's nipples between his fingers, he rolled it gently until it peaked before doing the same to the other. Blaine moaned against Kurt's neck before biting the skin sharply. Kurt's hips rocked forward hard as the feeling of Blaine's teeth digging into his skin made him harder, if that was even possible.

Yanking hard on Blaine's hair, Kurt forced his lips away from his neck. Kissing him roughly once, he pulled away and bent over to reach his bag. Blaine leaned back against the bookshelf, his lip between his teeth as he tried to refrain from grabbing Kurt by the hips and grinding his painfully hard, jean-covered cock against Kurt's ass.

Kurt stood, clutching a small bottle in his hand. Pressing it into Blaine's hand, he kissed him quickly before smiling down at him.

Blaine quirked an eyebrow at the bottle of lube. "And what do you propose I do with this?"

Kurt smirked. "Oh, I'm sure you'll think of something. After all," he said, popping the buttons on his and Blaine's jeans simultaneously, "you sounded like you had an idea just a few minutes ago." And with that, he turned around and gripped the side of the bookshelf, his ass pushed toward his boyfriend's slack-jawed face.

Blaine hesitated for a split-second before he grabbed Kurt's jeans and shoved them and his boxer-briefs down his legs in one swift move. He popped the cap, squeezed some lube onto his hands, and rubbed them together. Nudging Kurt's feet apart with his own foot, his left hand went around Kurt's body to wrap around his hard cock while his right slid down between his ass cheeks to find his entrance.

Kurt pushed back, desperate to feel Blaine's talented fingers inside him, but the move only made his boyfriend's hand slid up his hard length instead. "Oh, Blaine, please…"

Blaine placed a few small kisses on the back of Kurt's neck, unable to stop the grin from taking over his face. Running his finger around the puckered opening, he whispered, "Are you sure, baby?" He pumped Kurt a few times, causing the younger boy's head to fall back onto his shoulder.

"Fuck, yes…please, Blaine, please…"

"Well, since you begged so nicely." Without warning, Blaine pushed his finger into Kurt.

Hissing in pain because of the unexpected intrusion, his muscles contracted around the digit. He forced himself to relax, focusing on Blaine's lips that were once again on his skin, this time soothing instead of teasing.

Blaine maneuvered his finger slightly once Kurt began to relax before slowly pushing it in and out of him, matching the pace of his hand on Kurt's cock. Before long, Kurt's moans of pain turned to pleasure, and he was begging for more. Blaine slipped one, then two more fingers inside, pumping vigorously.

"Oh, fuck…Blaine, I need your cock in me. Now," Kurt whined, steadily fucking himself on Blaine's fingers.

Without hesitation, Blaine pulled his fingers out and slicked up his length. "Bend over a little, baby." Kurt nodded and placed his hands on the next shelf down. He looked over his shoulder to see Blaine staring down at him, his pupils blown and black but love still shining in his eyes.

"I love you, Blaine."

Blaine smiled, bending over to place a kiss in the center of Kurt's clothed back. "I love you too, Kurt."

Kurt smiled back briefly. "Blaine, I really do love you, but if you don't get your cock in my ass in the next minute and fuck me so hard that you will have to carry me out of the library, you will soon become best friends with your right hand."

Blaine's eyes narrowed as he lined himself up. Slowly, he slid the tip of his length inside, reveling in the heat and tightness. He felt Kurt tense up and then relax, giving a slight nod to tell him he was ready for more. Blaine continued, pushing forward slowly to give Kurt time to adjust until they were flush against each other, skin on sweaty skin.

Kurt clenched around Blaine's cock, and it took all of his will power not to come right then and there. He inched out and back in at a snail's pace before gradually picking up speed. Kurt moved one of his hands down to his own member, stroking in time with Blaine's thrusts .

Soon, the only sounds that could be heard were Kurt and Blaine's moans and the sounds of skin slapping against skin.

Kurt's legs quivered as heat flooded his abdomen. "Shit, Blaine. I'm so close…" Blaine grunted in response and changed his angle slightly, just brushing that spot inside Kurt that would completely unravel him.

"Fuck yes, Blaine!" Kurt yelled as he came all over his hand and a few of the books on the shelf. Feeling the muscles constrict around him, Blaine thrust two more times before letting go, Kurt's name falling from his lips over and over.

Blaine began to soften and he slowly pulled out, Kurt groaning at the loss. Blaine tucked himself back in his pants before pulling Kurt back into a standing position. He leaned his sated boyfriend against the bookshelf and dug around in Kurt's bag until he found a towel to wipe off Kurt's mess.

"So, I take it you planned this, then? Public library sex?" Blaine asked, folding up the towel and stuffing it and the lube back in the bag before doing up Kurt's jeans to make him look presentable.

Kurt grinned. "Maybe. Well, not exactly 'library sex,' but you kept sucking on the cap of your pen during class, and it was driving me crazy. Guess I just snapped. Plus, I'm always prepared for anything. You know me."

"I do. And I also know that I love you. And that was insanely hot. I'm surprised no one walked over here." Blaine looked around curiously.

Kurt laughed, tangling his fingers with Blaine's. "Why do you think I picked this place? I told you, no one is ever over here. Not even the Physics student. Well, at least during the day. I'm convinced they're nocturnal."

Blaine laughed loudly, pulling Kurt in for a kiss. He was about to deepen it when he heard a throat clear behind him. They broke apart to find one of the older librarians standing in the aisle, head down, not making eye contact.

"Um, excuse me, gentlemen. But I'm going to have to ask you leave. You were annoying some of the other students here and distracting them from their work." She glanced up once, and the boys noticed her cheeks were a violent shade of red.

Kurt flushed immediately while Blaine forced himself not to laugh. "Forgive us. We didn't realize we were making so much noise." Pulling Kurt behind him, they brushed past the woman and headed for the exit, smiling devilishly the whole way.

* * *

><p>Good? Bad? Let me know!<p> 


End file.
